The Narrator/Tyler Durden
"I am Jack's wiki." "You wake up at Seatac, SFO, LAX. You wake up at O'Hare, Dallas-Fort Worth, BWI. Pacific, mountain, central. Lose an hour, gain an hour. This is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time. You wake up at Air Harbor International. If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person? " -The Narrator, Fight Club. Canon Information Jack is a dweeb with a split personality that he isn't even aware of. Tyler is freakin' awesome. I will get to this when I have time. Too complicated to explain. Brain dying. Jaksdjfaslfkalsa. BUT LOU. WE REALLY LIKE IT HERE. 8D Elegante Day 1: Jack is welcomed by Kage via Comm. Kage realizes that Jack has a few screws loose. Day 2: Jack runs into Catpaw at the karaoke party. They chat. It's nice. Day 3: Tyler tries to pick a fight with Ganondorf. It doesn't go well. Day 6 - 8: Tyler plays in the elevator. He fights Kage and finds the guy is awesome, shoots Meth with a nerf gun, provokes Keats and talks Herz into a short scuffle before dislocating the boys finger. Also plays some golf with Lily! Fun times! 8D Day 9: Jack wakes up with no idea why he's so tired or hurt. He catches up with Kage and Herz for some Jalaj and cryptic conversation. Day 12: Mutiny on board. Tyler torches deck 17 as a means of being a decoy. Meth is not impressed. and nibbles on his bottom lip. Day 15: Tyler and Jack are hallucinating on account of Redd's punishment. They're talking loudly to one another, not giving a damn who sees or hears them and go on a mission to turn the ship to rubber. On this day, they discuss starting a nudist deck with King, have a confusing conversation with Herz, introduce Tyler to Rochelle, chatter with Meth and then both agree to fight with Kage. Day 18: Tyler crashes Meth's tree house. Relationships - Jack First Mate Kage: Gay for. Jack counts this guy as his first trusted person on board. They've never met and you couldn't really call them friends. Yet. Catpaw: Jack ran into her at the karaoke party. She looks a little different and freaked him out a bit at first, but all up he thinks she's nice. Kinda sweet. Herz Hessian: Jack likes the guy, even if their past is a little confusing. He's still not sure he believes that he fought the guy or not. Meth Rezza: Doesn't know her directly, but heard Tyler talking. The lack of answers about who she is really bugs him. Never met. Hannibal King: is currently sitting in default awesome status. Has never met. 'Relationships - Tyler' First Mate Kage: Tyler freakin' loves this guy. Gay for as much as a straight man can be. Meth Rezza: She can do things he can't and won't hesitate to hit him. Instant affection goes here. Herz Hessian: Has taken the kid in as something of a project. He's out to fix those confidence issues. Ohohoho. Lily: is flipping adorable. He'll have fun corrupting this one. ^____^ Other Stuff THE FIRST RULE OF BOAT CLUB IS YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT BOAT CLUB :U SECOND RULE OF BOAT CLUB IS THAT YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT BOAT CLUBB!!!!! >8U!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Fight Club Category:Active